Fastlane (2019)
Fastlane (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw and SmackDown brand. It took place on March 10, 2019, at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. It was the fifth and final event under the Fastlane chronology. Ten matches were contested at the event, including one match on the pre-show. In the main event, The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns) defeated Baron Corbin, Bobby Lashley, and Drew McIntyre in a six-man tag team match that was promoted as The Shield's final match together. Other prominent matches included Becky Lynch defeating Charlotte Flair by disqualification, adding her back into the Raw Women's Championship match at WrestleMania 35, and Daniel Bryan retained the WWE Championship by defeating Kevin Owens and Mustafa Ali in a triple threat match. Storylines The card will include matches that result from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Results are predetermined by WWE's writers on the Raw and SmackDown brands, with storylines produced on their weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and SmackDown Live. At Elimination Chamber, The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso) defeated The Miz and Shane McMahon to win their record fourth SmackDown Tag Team Championship. On the following episode of SmackDown, The Miz, who was pinned, apologized to Shane for costing them the match. He then said that although there were no more automatic rematch clauses, he begged Shane to give them a rematch since Shane had the power to do so. The Usos interrupted and insulted Miz, after which, Shane scheduled a rematch for the titles at Fastlane. On the February 12 episode of SmackDown, The New Day's Kofi Kingston was a last minute replacement for an injured Mustafa Ali in the six-man gauntlet match where the winner would be the last entrant in the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber match at the pay-per-view. Kingston eliminated WWE Champion Daniel Bryan in the first match of the gauntlet match. At Elimination Chamber, the championship match came down to Bryan and Kingston, where Bryan eliminated Kingston to retain the title. On the following episode of SmackDown, Kingston was granted a WWE Championship match at Fastlane after securing the pinfall victory over Bryan in a six-man tag team match that pitted Kingston, AJ Styles, and Jeff Hardy against Bryan, Samoa Joe, and Randy Orton. The following week, however, WWE Chairman and CEO Vince McMahon interrupted the contract signing between Bryan and Kingston. Mr. McMahon praised Kingston for all of his accomplishments over the past 11 years in the WWE, but stated that the fans deserved the biggest box office match at Fastlane. He then replaced Kingston with a returning Kevin Owens, stating that Owens was more qualified and more deserving of the opportunity. At Elimination Chamber, The Boss 'N' Hug Connection (Bayley and Sasha Banks) defeated Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose, The Riott Squad (represented by Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan), The IIconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce), Naomi and Carmella, and Nia Jax and Tamina in a tag team Elimination Chamber match to become the inaugural holders of the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship. The following night on Raw, The Boss 'N' Hug Connection's celebration was interrupted by Jax and Tamina, and Jax taunted Banks about not being able to retain a championship in her title defenses. The following week, The Boss 'N' Hug Connection were scheduled to defend the championship against Jax and Tamina at Fastlane. On the February 19 episode of SmackDown, during a backstage segment, SmackDown Women's Champion Asuka was interrupted by Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose. Rose challenged Asuka to a non-title match and defeated her due to a distraction by Lacey Evans. The following week, Rose was granted a championship match against Asuka at Fastlane. Aftermath Raw The following night on Raw, The Shield opened the show. Roman Reigns stated that if Fastlane was The Shield's final match together, he had no regrets. Reigns then thanked Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, after which, Rollins turned his attention to his WrestleMania 35 match against Universal Champion Brock Lesnar. After Lesnar's advocate Paul Heyman came out, Rollins was attacked from behind by Shelton Benjamin, one of Lesnar's old friends. The two then had a match that Rollins won. Reigns later was scheduled to have his first singles match on Raw in five months and against Baron Corbin, but was attacked by Drew McIntyre. Rollins and Ambrose came to assist Reigns. Ambrose then faced McIntyre in a falls count anywhere match in a losing effort. Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey said she interfered in Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair's match to embarrass and expose them both. She said that both were a joke and could defeat both in a handicap match. Rousey was interrupted by Dana Brooke, however, Rousey attacked Brooke with the Piper's Pit. Aleister Black and Ricochet then faced and defeated Bobby Roode and Chad Gable. Afterwards, The Revival attacked Black and Ricochet from behind. Natalya, accompanied by Beth Phoenix, faced Nia Jax, accompanied by Tamina. The match ended in disqualification after Phoenix attacked Jax. After the match backstage, The Boss 'n' Hug Connection (Bayley and Sasha Banks) attacked Jax and Tamina. SmackDown On the following episode of SmackDown, The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston, and Xavier Woods) confronted Vince McMahon and Kingston asked what he had to do to get a WWE Championship match. Mr. McMahon stated that Kingston was not championship material, but if he could defeat Randy Orton, Samoa Joe, Cesaro, Sheamus, and Rowan in a gauntlet match the following week, he would receive a WWE Championship match against Daniel Bryan at WrestleMania 35. Shane McMahon addressed his attack on The Miz. He said that he was tired of being used and that he enjoyed beating up Miz and wanted to do it again at WrestleMania 35. He then scheduled a match between himself and Miz for WrestleMania 35. Randy Orton compared his WWE career to that of AJ Styles' career on the indies, including Styles' time in Ring of Honor and TNA. After further insults between the two, Styles challenged Orton to a match at WrestleMania 35. Sonya Deville faced Asuka in a non-title match. A similar incident occurred with the ring apron, but this time with Mandy Rose causing Deville to trip on it, causing her to lose the match. Becky Lynch claimed that she had used mind games on Ronda Rousey, essentially tricking her into getting Lynch back into the WrestleMania match. Charlotte Flair then came out and claimed that neither Lynch or Rousey would be relevant without her and that she was "Ms. WrestleMania". Samoa Joe and Andrade teamed up to face R-Truth and Rey Mysterio in which Mysterio pinned Joe. Joe then attacked Truth after the match. Daniel Bryan and Rowan faced Mustafa Ali and Kevin Owens in a tag team match that Bryan and Rowan won. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Fastlane Category:Fastlane Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 Pay-Per-View Events